Let Me Show You How To Have Fun
by Solanum.Elaeagnifolium
Summary: Jack frost and the Greed-ler strike a deal, but Jack might be in for more than he bargained for. in a world of magic and curses it is up to Jack, the Onceler, and the Greadler to help a new friend, solve the great mystery, save the world, and try to sort out there feelings along the way. jackler, oncest, Onceler x Jack, Greedler x Jack, Greedler x Onceler
1. Chapter 1

(I do do not own Jack Frost Or the Onceler/Greadle)

chapter 1:

In the town of Thneedsvill the sky is always gray, the air always thick with smog, and the children where never allowed to have fun. But I Jack the guardian of fun was determined to fix this. Unfortunately no matter what I did nothing seemed to work. I've brought snow days to Thneedsvill but no matter how much snow I bring the children still have to work in the factory. I've even used my magic snow on the children to try to get them to have fun but the weight of the responsibility placed on their shoulders is far too grate. But today I believe I have come up with a solution to solve this problem. You see the reason the children cannot play and have fun is because they have to work in the tuned factory to help support there familys, and the owner of the factory, a hatrless man named The Onceler, refused to let the children have a single day off less they be fired. Therefor I jack the guardian of fun must pay this The Onceler a visit and teach him how to have fun, and hopefully he will allow the children of Thneedsvill to do the same.

I flew up to the window of The Onceler's office at the top of the Thneed carpet tower. I looked inside and was mildly shocked, I was expecting to see an old man in his 50's not the 20somthing sitting at the desk. I smiled to myself as I watched him sift through the documents on his desk, a serious look on his face. He yawned and rubbed his temples, in the dim light I could see the dark circles under his eyes. It was a shame really, he's face seemed to handsome and the slight imperfection seemed out of place. Perhaps The Onceler was just tired and overworked, he probably just forgot how to have fun. He needs someone to show him how to take a break and have fun every once and a while. After all this quiet young handsome man can't be all that bad. And with that I nodded my head in dissension, opened the window and slipped inside.

The Greedler's pov:

I was sorting through the papers on my desk signing off on a document to order new warning signs to be placed on some of the machinery in the factory. Honestly one stupid kid loses an arm and all of a sudden I have to waist valuable funds to warn them about the obvious. Who sticks there arm in a Trufula Chopper anyway; the name alone should be enough to indicate it's a bad idea. On to the next order of business signing a get well soon card for a child worker who lost his arm in an incident with a Trufula Chopper and a pink slip for the same child. Let's face it I have no use for a one armed child, and to save on postage I might as well just put them in the same envelope.

It was them that I felt a cold breeze on the back of my neck, I turned around to fiend the window open. I went over to the window to close it and when I turned to go back to my desk there was a boy with staff sitting on my desk. He was holding a snowball and wearing a playful smile.

"Who are you and how did you get into this office!" I demanded of the boy. I could have sworn the door was locked

"I'm Jack Frost, king of winter and the guardian of fun" he said blowing on the snowball.

This was obviously a lie, how dare this punk kid! "Why you little punk, how dare-" it was then that the snowball hit me in the face. Yet for some strange reason I was not angry about this, in fact I was no longer angry at all. I stared at the mystery intruder for a second, there was something rather endearing about this "Jack" fellow, and with a smirk I calmly strode over to him sitting in my chair which happened to be right in front of my little visitor. "Well, Jack, king of winter and guardian of fun, what brings you to my office today?"

"Well as the guardian of fun it has come to my attention that the children of Thneedsvill aren't having any. I was hoping that you, as their boss, might let them have a day off every once and a while so they can be kids"

I chuckled at that, "so you break into my office to tell me I should let my work force have 'fun'? Mr. Frost I hate to brake it to you but I am running a business here, and our product is in high demand, I can't go shutting down my factories just so a few children can have 'fun'."  
"But Mr. Onceler surly you remember what it's like to be a child and how important is to have a little fun once and a while. Come on I'm sure your employees aren't the only ones in need of a little fun, let me remind you what it's like to have fun"

This was positively laughable, being born of a curse placed on my dearest Onceie, I never had a childhood, but perhaps this day off thing could work, after all the press has been rather unkind about working conditions in the factory lately, and I could use the drop in production to raze the prices of Thneeds. As for the fun bit, I certainly know how to do that, but I think I would be the one showing this punk how to have fun. And the idea of having this so called "king of winter" writhe underneath me was not an unpleasant one. I stood up smirking and towering over my visitor with my hands at either side of him on the desk. "Very well then I guess I can give them Sundays off, but only on the condition. You must visit me every week to have "fun", think you can do that?"

"It shouldn't be a problem"

"Very well then Mr. Frost we have ourselves a deal" and with that we shook hands and the deal was made.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(still do not own onceler/greadler or jack frost)

The Onceler's pov:

It was early Sunday morning and I was making breakfast for Greedler at the estate we shared. I whistled to myself as I flipped the pancakes. It was so rare for Greed to take a day off, and I was stunned when I heard he had given the factory workers a day off too. When I asked him about it he only smiled and said he had a surprise for me. I placed the pancakes on a serving platter and placed them on the table. Then I went back to the kitchen, grabbed the butter and syrup and when I went back into the kitchen there was a boy standing by the table.

"I have to admit, I didn't expect you to cook me breakfast" the boy said with a smile. I stood there stunned for a moment, the boy in front of me was positively gorgeous. His playful smile and the way the winter sun shone on his pail skin and snowy hair, it was as if he had come straight from a dream world. "you should close your mouth before a bug flys in" he said with a chuckle.

I could feel my cheeks turn red "um… who are you" I said my voice quivering a little this earned me a confused look from my ethereal visitor.

"Jack Frost, we met the other day," he said as he walked over to me, tilting his head to the side. "We made a deal to let the children in the factory have a day off" he was now circling me slowly looking me up and down, a chill ran down my spine as he inspected me.

"Oh I think you have me confused with-" Greedler, I finished in my head. But why would Greed invite someone to our house, after all it was him who insisted on the effects of the curs and his existence being kept secret.

"Who else could I possibly have you confused with, you are The Onceler aren't you?" Jack said interrupting my thoughts. He was now perched on his staff, his face mere inches from mine. When did he get that close?

"if you're going to kiss him you should do it, I won't mind, although you should be aware that Oncie can be a bit of a girl when it cums to these things" at the sound of Greedlers voice Jack looked up in confusion.

"There's two of you!?"

"Why yes Mr. Frost there are, in fact, two of us, but that's a complicated matter best addressed at a later time. The man in front of you is The Onceler, the original, and I am his doppelganger, and the brilliant business man in charge of Thneed incorporated, Greedler. I am also the one you spoke with the other day." Greed said as he walked over to the table and sat down. "Now Mr. Frost, If you would care to join us for breakfast"

Jack's pov:

After breakfast I helped The Onceler clear the table he seemed like a nice enough person. Shy and soft spoken, it was hard to imagine someone as hard and focused as the Greedler coming from this man. I stared absent mindedly at the Onceler, the real Onceler, as he hummed and rinsed off the dishes before putting them in the dishwasher.

"Onceie, Jack, if you wouldn't mind following me, we can begin our little _play date"_ the Greedler said. There was something about the way he said 'play date' that seemed odd, but I couldn't figure out why. iregardless I fallowed Onceler and Greedler down the hallway and into a dimly light room.

"now Mr. Frost, why don't you show me how to have fun, feel free to demonstrate on my friend if you like" as the Greedler spoke the Onceler's face turned bright red and he looked at the floor. That was sertany an odd reaction.

"Well first we need a little more light" I said flipping on a switch. We were in a bedroom, but that wasn't all that odd. What was odd was the way the Onceler's face was cast down and how he was holding himself in a self-conscious manner. I twirled my hand creating a small flurry of magic snow that gently wafted over to Onceler, and as the shimmering flakes landed on his nose he looked up at me and smiled. It was shy and sweet, and his eyes seemed to sparkle as he looked at me. My breath caught in my through as I reached out and grabbed his hand. I gently started to float into the air and dragged the Onceler up with me. "THE FLOOR IS LAVA!" I shouted and the Onceler started to laugh as we jumped around the room, he had a wonderful laugh.

"What on earth do you think you're doing? That is not at all how you have fun" I heard the Greedler chuckle and the Onceler and I landed on the bed in a dog pile with the Onceler on top.

"Oh? Well how do you have fun" I laughed and propped myself up in my elbows. The Onceler sat up on his knees and was giggling, until suddenly he wasn't, my face flushed. The Greedler has come up behind Onceler and shoved a hand down his pants, and simultaneously used his other hand to roughly pull the onceler's head back and kissed him. The kiss was forceful and hungry making the Onceler whimper into it. I stared on in fixated horror as the Greedler groped and molested his other self, the Onceler giving a cry of pain as the Greedler bit down hard on his neck.

Then the Greedler withdrew his hand from Onceler's pants and pulled the Onceler's shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor before roughly liberating his companyon from his pants and boxers. The Onceler's cock sprang out as its fabric confines where pulled away. It's stood at attention, a bead of creamy liquid at the very tip. He was circumcised. My eyes slowly trailed up his body, admiring every line of his body. Until I met his eyes. They were half lidded and full of lust. They stared back at me hungry and wanting. He let out a moan, his back arching and his head tilting back, exposing his neck almost as an invitation. My eyes flicked back down, and between his legs I could see the Greedler's hand slowly plunging a long slick finger into his ass. I wondered briefly when the Greedler had stripped naked, as I watched him completely remove his long slender yet strong finger before coating it a more lube and inserting two fingers, by the moon it had to feel nice to have those long fingers reaching inside of you.

The Onceler moaned as a third finger was added, and reached for his weeping cock. But this seemed to anger the Greedler who grabbed both the Oncelers arms and held them firmly behind his back. He withdrew his fingers which made the Onceler whimper with want. This was short lived however as the Greedler quickly refilled the empty hole with his slicked cock. Thrusting it into the Onceler with a rhythmic ferocity as he bit down hard onto his companion's shoulder. That's when the Greedler met my eyes, his eyes filled with a beastly lust and almost seeming to dare me to touch his prize. His eyes stayed trained on mine sending chills down my spine as he thrust into the moaning wreck that was writhing in his arms. The entire seen making my pants uncomfortably tight.

The Greedlen shut his eyes tight and kissed the Oncelers cheek before dairying his face in the crook between his neck and shoulder. His thrusts becoming harder and more sporadic. The Onceler letting out a shuttering cry as hot white liquid streamed from his cock, splattering into his stomach. Causing the Greedler to grit his teeth and growl out a string of curses as he gave his three last stucottoed thrusts into his other self.

It wasn't until the Onceler shivered that I noticed the puffs of air escaping their lips in little white clouds and specks of snow caught in their hair. And I panicked, how long had It been snowing in here? The Greedler met my gaze once more, his eyes predatory and smug. I had to get out of there. So I flew straight out the window.

It wasn't until I was a faire distance away and hundreds of feet up in the air with a blizzard forming around me that I dared look back. What in the moon was that? It was then that the icy realization struck me, I had given my word that I would go back to that every Sunday. My stomach sank as I realized that if I didn't keep my word the Greedler had no reason to keep his. By the moon, what had I gotten myself into?


	3. Chapter 3

(Author's notes: so guess who just realized it is Friday! Yup, and guess who plugged in her usb to find out that the one file they needed was corrupted beyond repair and had to rewrite an entire chapter! You guessed it, this chick! Also I would like to apologize in advance for this chapter… you know when you have a bad idea and every logical cell in your body says not to do it but you do it anyway, well yah that's kind of what happened with this… srry I'm not srry. And I still do not own any of these characters.)

Chapter 3:

Jack's pov:

The following Sunday I flew back to the Onceler's and Greedler's estate. Even though I was wary of returning I couldn't bring myself to renege on our agreement and risk the children of Theedsvill loosing there day off. It was around one in the afternoon by the time I arrived, having put off this sure to be awkward meeting as long as possible. As I was walking up to the estate I saw Greedler walking out.

"oh, Jack I was starting to think you wouldn't be showing up today"

"yah, sorry just taking care of guardian business and junk"

"yes, well, unfortunately I have to head into the office for a bit, noting too extensive but it's important it gets finished today. You are more than welcome to stay here with Oncie until I returne" he said. My cheeks flushed at the thought of being alone with the Onceler, the memory of him writhing in pleasure still fresh, and had more than once caused an uncomfortable tightness in my pants this week. I was unsure if I could be alone with him without it becoming awkward. The Greedler seemed to read my mind and smiled, "or perhaps you could come with me, and I could give you a tour of the facilities"

"That would be nice," I said and we both walked over to the sports cat, and went off to the Thneed factory. Once there the Greedler led me to his office where he quickly took care of the important business matters. After which he took me on a tour of the factory.

He led me through a large set of oppressive steel doors into the poorly lit factory, the only lite coming from the long narrow windows that let in long strips of lite. We walked past a line of terrifying looking machines, I walked up to one and stared at it genuinely concerned for the children who have to operate such a dangerous device.

The Greedler walked up next to me," these are our Truffula choppers, they cut down the Truffula trees and strip off the tuffs," he said gesturing to the oppressive machines. He then tilted his head to the side and walked up to the device and reached inside pulling out what appeared to be a child's arm.

"What the! How can you let children operate such dangerous equipment!?" I exclaimed,

The Greedler rolled his eyes and used the arm to jester to a sign than red 'danger, do not reach into gear box while in operation' "there is a sign, honestly jack if they can't read then they deserve to have their arms ripped off" I gawked at him in mortification and he sighed, "don't worry I will return this to its rightful owner, now let's get on with our tour. He said and I followed him through another set of overly tall steal doors.

This room was similar in design to the one before but instead of a large open space for heavy equipment it was filled with long rows of tables and looms. I was standing next to the Greedler looking up at the ceiling when suddenly I was pushed against one of the tables "take off your pants" the Greedler demanded in a husky voice that sent shivers down my spine and the uncomfterble tightness returned to my pants. I obeyed and was rewarded with a hand gently caressing my cock, sending waves of pleasure coursing through me. A pair of lips crashed into mine and I kissed back hungrily wrapping my arms around the Greedler's neck, arching into the kiss.

I let out a moan as I felt a cold digit cores my entrance and then slowly press into me. My mind racing back to seen of the Greedler doing the Onceler , and the look on his face of pure ecstasy making me grow more excited. The cold slim digit continued to thrust in to and out of me until all uncomferble sensations had subsided, and that's when a second cold finger was added making let out a gasp. The Greedler look this opportunity to deepen our kiss by plunging his tong into my mouth. Our tugs wrestled for dominance until the probing fingers hit a spot that sent a fiery wave of ecstasy through my body and I relinquished all control over to the enchanting devil of ecstasy and his stroking hands. After becoming use to the fingers inside me a third was added and the fingers continued to ram reputedly into that spot of euphoric pleasure as the other hand stopped its stroking of my cock and simply tightened around the base. I bucked my hips in retort, desperate to regain that much needed friction in search of release of the fire that was building up inside of me. When the fourth digit was inserted was when my mind became cloudy, I was only vaguely aware that someone was making a lot of noise in the echoing room. When the grip around my shaft was finally loosened and the hand begat to pump me again, the release was almost immediate, causing my vision to go white.

As my senses returned to me I was vaguely aware that my head was resting on the Greedler's shoulder and he was chuckling to himself. "Well Mr. Frost, if this thing can do that to you then perhaps I should keep it" hearing this I sat up in confusion.

My eyes widened in utter mortification as the Greedler waved the severed arm.

( so yah... I'm probably going to hell for this)


	4. Chapter 4

Jacks pov:

The entire ride back was spent in awkward silence. When the sports cat pulled up to the Onceler estate I got out and was greeted by an overly peppy Onceler with freshly baked cookies. His smile so soft and sweet it made my heart melt, and seemed to ease any emotional discomfort form the… hand job incident. I fallowed the Onceler back into the breakfast room while the Greedler retreated to his office saying that he had some important phone calls to make twirling the soiled arm as he left.

The onceler razed an eyebrow at me, "so… what's up with the arm?"

"We uh, found it in a truffula chopper" I said looking at the floor. I could feel my entire face flush as I fidgeted uncomfterbly and leaned against the table. I felt a hand on my sholder and looked up to see the caring and concerned face of the Onceler as he leaned swords me.

"It's ok, it must be hard knowing a child was hurt. Greed told me something about you being some sort of protector of children?"

As I looked into his eyes I could feel all of my conserves fade away as I became lost in the oceany depths. "Guardian, I'm one of the Guardians. The Guardian of fun to be precise" I said feeling myself lean into his touch.

"One of? Douse that mean there are more"

"Oh yah, there's me, North, but you might know him as Santa, Bunny, Tooth, and Sand Man"

"What are you saying that Santa and the Easter bunny are real? Aren't those just children's stores?" he said a disbelieving look on his face.

"That's exactly what I'm saying, yes" I said with a chuckle

"So you all belong to some sort of magic club of real life children's story's, if that's true who are you supposed to be"

"Jack Frost, you know king of winter"

"sooo you're supposed to be some sort of winter king with magic ice powers?" he said with a chuckle, clearly doubting everything I said as he pick up his guitar and sat in a chair lazily toning it. This made me smile. I was use to sceptisizem, especially from adults who as a rule of thumb don't believe in magic.

"What you don't believe me" I said pushing out my lower lip in an exaggerated pout.

At this he chuckled again, "I'll believe it when I see it" he said giving me a fond yet patronizing smile.

"Well then I guess I have no choice" I said, and I have no clue what came over me. Perhaps the fackt that I had been thinking about him for the past week, or how his lips looked so tauntingly perfect, but I found myself sauntering over to the Onceler, leaning down, cupping his chick in my hand, and kissing him. It took only a few agenizing heartbeats for the Onceler to return my kiss. It was nothing like the kisses I had shared with the Greedler. No this kiss was soft and sweet. It tasted like freshly baked cookies and everything that was right with the world.

As I pulled way his eyes slowly reopened then widened in shock as he looked around the room to see it was snowing, inside. His mouth hung open before he could articulate a meek, "how in the world did you…"

"Magic" I said simply.


	5. Chapter 5

(authors noted, i still do not own any of these characters)

Onceler's pov:

After the kiss and the display of magic, Jack and I chatted a bit before making planes to have a picnic the next time he visited. After he left I spoke with Greed about finding the child who belonged to that disgusting severed arm that he has just left lying on his desk. Not that it would do its owner much good, half rotten as it was. The week passed by rather quickly after that, the Greedler worked and started tracking down the child who belonged to the arm, and I kept myself busy around the house.

It was now Sunday and I was humming to myself as I packed the picnic basket, when I felt a cold breeze flow into the room that did not match the pleasantly warm spring day. Smiling I turned around to see jack standing in the breakfast aerial leaning against his staff. A charming smile gracing his lips and the sunlight sparkling off his white hair, almost as if to form a halo.

"Hay jack," I said lamely a stooped grin forming on my face as a stared at jack transfixed by his mysterious beauty.

"Hay back" he said as he seemed to glide over to me looking over at the lunch I had packed standing closer than what could be considered friendly. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks as I turned back around and put the last few things into the picnic basket.

"So where's Greedler" jack asked

"Oh, he had a few things to take care of, he'll meet up with us a little later"

"Honestly, I thought the deal was for everyone to have a day off, himself included. What is up with him and this obsession with work" he teased with a slight chuckle in his voice.

"He's always been a workaholic" I said with a sigh.

"I guess it must get pretty lonely like that" he said somberly. At this I looked over at my ice wizard friend, and was immediately caught up in it ice blue eyes that where focused on me with concern. His lips formed a tight line and there was a small crease forming between his eyebrows. It made me want to melt into his arms and I could feel myself drifting closer to him. This man in front of me was so sweet and caring; I could kiss him right then and there.

But I caught myself before I made a fool of myself. "we should probably start heading out" I blurted out awkwardly.

The walk to the tree at the top of the hill was a long and quiet one. As we reached the crest of the hill a strong gust of wind almost knocked me over. I almost tripped and rolled down the hill but I felt a string set of arms wrap around me. I looked up to see jack smiling down at me.


End file.
